This invention relates generally to a cooking appliance, and, more particularly, to a cooking appliance with a custom recipe feature.
Electronic, touch sensitive, glass control interfaces are becoming increasingly popular in modern range ovens to control a variety of cooking elements, including but not limited to a bake element and a broil element in a cabinet cooking cavity. Known electronic controls have facilitated oven features and modes of baking operation not found in conventional mechanically controlled ranges. Known control interfaces to implement these features, however, tend to be cumbersome and difficult to new users, and tedious and time consuming for other users.
For example, at least some known ovens include a feature wherein an operator may create a custom recipe by inputting a desired cooking time and a desired power level based on trial and error to determine the optimized cooking time for the recipe. However, determining an optimal cooking time for a specific recipe often requires the operator to perform a plurality of cooking iterations to determine the optimized cooking time. More specifically, the operator may have to repeat the same recipe using multiple power levels and multiple cooking times before the operator can determine an optimal cooking time and power level to create a recipe that includes the optimum taste desired by the operator. Repeating the same recipe may be time consuming for the operator, and may also result in an increase in cost for cooking supplies used by the operator to create the recipe.